


The Right Time

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e14 Foothold, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-09
Updated: 2006-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A right time and place for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Foothold.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

“Loosen your belt Colonel.” Four words. The same four words that were heard by more people than she’d care to recall, and the four words that were now in the hands of the gossip mongers of the SGC for all kinds of rumours and insinuations about her and whether her relationship with Jack was strictly doctor and patient.

During the post-foothold situation briefing all she wanted to do was lock herself in her office for the foreseeable future. Especially as General Hammond replayed the tapes of the events in the infirmary before the aliens took over the SGC.

All she did know for sure was that they would have to be extra vigilant whenever they were together, especially when they were together, away from the SGC.

There was only person in the briefing who found the content of the security tapes funny – Jack. He always had a way of finding the funny side in most situations.

She felt more assured of her current embarrassment when he came up to her office and told her that in the years to come they’d be sat on the porch drinking iced tea, holding hands and reminiscing about the things that brought them together and kept them together.

She knew he was right but she didn’t want to admit to it, not just yet.


End file.
